


Just Take My Heart

by Bobafettfrommandalore



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Jealous, Korrasami - Freeform, Love, Post Book 4, Slow Burn, asami sato - Freeform, legend of korra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobafettfrommandalore/pseuds/Bobafettfrommandalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Korrasami story where the path to love is rougher than expected. Korra tries to find someone else, and Asami retaliates and finds someone else for herself as well. Or where Korra realizes she's not good for Asami, but Asami doesn't see it that way. Will these two ever get together, like together-together? (post book 4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's a fire in my heart and it's burning my soul

**A** sami was fuming. Not that anybody knew about it. After all, she’d had so much practice bottling in everything while seeming unaffected that she was practically a master of the poker face.

She couldn’t count the number of times she’d had to hide the tumult of her emotions in front of people. That was because she was always expected to be the strong one- the heiress, the CEO and one of the leading citizens of Republic City.

Even on those terrible three years of being a pining trainwreck, she was able to conceal whatever hurt she held inside. Three years of pretending to be okay and now, she was falling back on the habit again.

**A** sami believes she’s perfected the art of not letting anything show on her face. And that was what she was doing now. Presenting a non-affected, almost bored face to everybody. When truth is, it was a farce, a pretense, her defense against the world at large.

Someone used to know her well enough to tell the difference though. Someone who could read what the tiniest movement of her face meant. Her left eye squinted a bit. Even that small a reaction on her face was a blatant tell to how much she was affected. THAT reaction was a dead-give-away that she was smoldering in anger.

But then again, nobody knew or at least cared about it. Not anymore. Not when the person who used to know her best wasn’t paying attention anymore and was actually oblivious, as she was currently enjoying somebody else’s arms around her waist. Asami drank the rest of her wine. She needed another glass.

 **I** t was a gala. Everyone who was anyone was there. That’s why as much as she wanted to avoid the Avatar, she couldn’t. Because the Avatar was on the top of the list of “Anyones”. And she was Asami Sato. The city’s leading Business Mogul – industrialist, genius, engineer, war hero and a woman secretly simmering in anger.

She had an idle thought that the empty glass of wine she was nursing was diminishing the effect of how angry she was. She really needed another one. She actually was really tempted to ditch the whole affair earlier. What is one gala amongst countless others? But this one stood out in the sense that she was the guest of honor. Or at least, one of the guests of honor. Her, Mako, Bolin, Lin, Tenzin, the Airbenders, Varrick, Zhu Li, a lot more others. But most of all, this gala was partly the City’s tribute to her Dad’s sacrifice. And to Korra.

It was 5 months after Kuvira’s defeat and the City has rescuscitated enough to celebrate its escape from certain destruction. So there was no way she could’ve not attended. Also, she didn’t want anybody to think she was avoiding anything. Or anyone. Especially HER. Especially Korra. So she went. And pretended that seeing Korra wrapped in someone else’s arms didn’t do anything to her already fragile heart.

A heart that’s been broken so many times that it was a wonder it was still beating. The truth is, seeing Korra laughing and smiling AND holding that… that actress… was a dagger to her chest. A dagger that kept turning and twisting deeper and harder into her that she’s surprised she can still manage to breathe and function – talk and smile like there’s nothing wrong.

 **S** he’s been glancing at her peripherals at the couple on the side, just a few feet to their left – one wearing formal traditional Southern Water Tribe garb and her partner, whose arm was wrapped around her- a girl, a very striking, petite woman wearing a very fashionable, low-cut Northern Water Tribe dress.

Asami gripped her wine glass tighter. No, she couldn’t take any more of this any longer. Belatedly, she tried to force herself to listen to what her date was droning on about.

“Asami?” someone’s hand waved back and forth in front of her face. Asami turned towards him. “I was listening, Iroh”. Iroh looked at her doubtfully, “Really? You looked like you zoned off a bit”. Asami raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “You were talking about how it would’ve been more practical for Airships if they were more streamlined, having pointed instead of round hulls to be more aerodynamic, though that would sacrifice their cargo capacity”. Iroh looked impressed and said “Wow. Sometimes I forget you are a genius”.

Asami looked at him with mild annoyance, “That actually doesn’t sound like a compliment”. The handsome man had the grace to look bashful. “I’m sorry, Asami, it’s just that you are just so beautiful tonight and I couldn’t concentrate on anything because I’m just trying so hard to impress you and I’m rambling...”. Asami let out a small sigh.

She sometimes forgot her effect on men, but really, she honestly hadn’t expected that her supposed charm could even fell one of the “Greatest Strategists in the History of the United Republic Fleet”, Lord Zuko’s grandson, General IrohII. Oh, she was used to being delegated as just a pretty face, but she thought, after all that she’s done and accomplished, the least people could do was to look beyond her looks and give her some kind of credit. She and Future Industries practically raised Republic City from the dead, twice!

For just a moment, she missed hanging out with Team Avatar. Bolin and Mako got over her pretty face a while back and accepted her as an equal – someone as capable and as strong as them, even though they were probably amongst the strongest benders of their generation.

And Korra, bless her, after just one episode of being driven around a racetrack (and that was not even Asami’s best driving) immediately apologized for her initial assumptions (later prodding would reveal that she thought Asami was a prissy, stuck-up daddy’s little rich girl) and since then has been nothing but in awe (so she says) of Asami and her abilities. But that was before the last 5 months happened.

Asami looked at Iroh and immediately felt guilty. It was a testament to how angry she was that she even took compliments the wrong way. “I’m sorry, I’m just feeling a bit under the weather” she said, by way of apology. Iroh instantly looked concerned, “ If you really don’t feel good, I can take you home”. Asami had to close her eyes and tamp down on her rising annoyance, thinking “Do people really always assume I’m a fragile weakling or do I unintentionally give off that vibe?”.

She heard another high-pitched, melodic laughter from her left. And this time, she really had to effortfully stop her arm from chucking her wine glass towards the crowd gathered around the Avatar, towards that girl who had her right arm around Korra’s waist, laughing and looking deep into the Avatar’s blue eyes. Well, if they were having fun, THEN I CAN TOO!

At this thought, Asami looked at Iroh and smiled “Hey, we didn’t come here just to leave so soon. Come on, let’s get some more wine”.

And at that, she took Iroh’s hand and led him away from that crowd, where two figures in blue looked like they were having the time of their lives, away from the person whom she once used to think of as the love of her life.


	2. Staring daggers at the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's side of the coin.  
> Or the part where Korra's secretly looking at Asami from across the room with someone else, while Korra's supposed to be enjoying the Gala with her date- who's not Asami.  
> Does Korra still love Asami? Only Korra knows and she's not telling. Yet.
> 
> So many possibilities. So many assumptions. Whatever.

Korra hated parties. She hated them.

She hated the pretenses that people had to put up to impress other people – the expensive dresses, the fake laughs, the feigned interests. But she can hardly ditch this one just because she hated parties.

But. She _IS_ the Avatar. And she’s required to attend gatherings like these. And besides, it was being held to honor all the people who helped defeat Kuvira. Actually, the party was being held to celebrate and honor the people of Republic City. She couldn’t very well turn her back on a reason as important as that.

But, a small part of her mind actually suspects that after a very possible devastating defeat from Kuvira’s troops and after what the people from Republic City has been through, Korra thought everybody just needed an excuse to relax, breathe and have a good time.

That didn’t stop her from hating parties any less.

It was very rare that she had a good time on big gatherings. The only time she can remember that she genuinely had a great time on a party was at Varrick’s wedding, 5 months ago. That time, everything was looking up, Kuvira has just been defeated and two of her most eccentric friends were getting married and she and Asami were still best friends and perhaps… could’ve been more than that. But that was before she had a realization which led to what and how things are now. Korra sighed.

There was something that made this particular party the worst though. Besides being surrounded by a crowd of hoity-toity people she barely knew (among which she pretended to at least appear mildly interested in, because they were Hesla’s friends), she had to suffer looking at one of the most unappealing views in the world. SHE was there, a few feet to her right. And SHE was with someone. General IrohII, to be exact.

They looked perfect together. Both tall, with fair, fire-nation features – raven-haired and aristocratic perfection. It made her want to barf.

A hand went to the small of her back and she felt moist lips whisper in her ear, “You really look very nice tonight, I’m almost tempted to spirit you away, and we just got here”. Korra suddenly felt her face heat up a bit and couldn’t help thinking, “Boy, these Northern Water Tribe girls sure are very… forward”. Noticing the blush, Hesla laughed, her voice melodic. Korra gazed down at the petite woman (at least I’m taller than her, she thought) and smiled at her and again, wondered how the other girl’s laugh could be so….alluring. Must be an actress thing, Korra thought.

Not for the first time, her brain automatically made comparisons between Hesla and Asami. Both girls were beautiful in their own ways, though Hesla had features typical of the Northern Water Tribe- fine, porcelain-like skin, slanted, azure eyes and a face that looked like it was sculpted by a very talented artist. She looked like one of those women in paintings, the kinds with such otherworldy beauty, it makes you wonder if those people were really people in the first place or had some of the Spirits in them. Hesla just looked… like a breathtakingly beautiful fey spirit.

It was at that point that she caught Asami take Iroh’s hand and lead him away towards the bar. They didn’t even come near to say “Hi”. Korra had to take a couple of deep breaths to keep herself from running after them and throttling one of the most respected leaders of the United Fleet.

Instead, she forced herself to laugh at an inane comment one of Hesla’s friends (Anuku? Arucho?) made. She closed her eyes for a bit and thought, you wanted Asami to be happy Korra, there’s no going back on your decision now.

She swallowed her bile and plastered a fake smile on her face and thought, if there was any doubt before, there’s nothing now - she really, really hated parties.


	3. Nobody said it was easy. No one ever said it would be this hard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still depressing. Don't read if you ain't into this stuff. On a better note, things are gonna look up, in another chapter or two. I know, it sucks, but hey, wouldn't the "pay-off" be that much more sweeter? :D

**Asami's Alcove**

She’s had enough of the stupid party. She felt guilty about leaving Iroh on his own but she just wanted to breathe some fresh air. She didn’t want a repeat of what happened earlier in the evening when he offered to bring her home just because of a trivial comment she made.

Besides, she already felt guilty enough by not really trying hard at being a good date. She was out of sorts, about everything. But Asami knows, there was really only one thing bothering her. And that was someone currently dancing with a very pretty actress on her arms. So she excused herself from Iroh, saying she was just going to the Ladies’ room.

Iroh agreed, amiably it seems, since he’s already also a bit inebriated. Bolin and Opal talking to him was also a bit of help, they served as distractions. The party was in full swing, everyone either tipsy or fully drunk, almost all people were already yelling when “talking” to each other, no doubt a side effect of the free-flowing wine, courtesy of Varrick. Everybody looked like they were having fun. Except her.

All she wanted was to go home - leave her date at the party, hop on her Satomobile, and crank her speed up, not caring about repurcussions and reputations till she reaches her mansion and locks herself in her bedroom so she can finally let go of her mask. Instead, she did the next best thing. Asami made a beeline towards the back of the convention center, towards the verandas, weaving through the wild crowd. She lost sight of Korra and Hesla a while ago. Must’ve already been too drunk and making out somewhere, with the way the Northern Water Tribe girl’s been hanging on the Avatar’s arms all night, she thought bitterly. Her heart contracted at the thought.

Finally, she reached the balconies. She didn’t head to the larger ones overlooking the gardens. She knew she might stumble upon some of the more amorous guests- she already spotted some couples discreetly making their way towards those balconies. It would be a sordid affair if she happened to step out into the dark veranda thinking she was alone only to bump into “activities” she’d rather not think about. So she made her way to somewhere she knew would not really be accessible to the crowd.

A relatively private alcove that one can access only if you knew where to turn through the meandering ins and outs of the convention center. She knew this because she was on the Design Panel for the Building. After all, Future Industries did donate a large amount of money to get it renovated. Her group was taken in to tour the structure before it was open to the public and she had a chance to explore on her own which led to her apparently fortitious discovery of the alcove. What’s nice about it was that it actually faced Aang’s statue on the bay and even nicer, Asami was willing to bet that unwelcome party revelers wouldn’t be stumbling upon it soon.

She finally arrived at the alcove. It was dark, the main sources of light were coming from the statue on the bay and the full moon. She could still hear faint strains of the music from the ballroom, this time, a strings quartet were playing their rendition of a very popular song. Asami rested her hands on the railing, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The wind was a bit chilly but at least, that was a welcome respite from the sweaty, almost humid atmosphere inside. I wish I can stay here till the party finishes, she thinks. She was contemplating doing just that when she hears a very familiar voice at the shadows beside her.

“I sure hope you’re here alone, otherwise it would be really awkward if I came here to be alone, only to stumble on a clandestine meeting between you and Iroh”. Asami turned her head towards the voice and sure enough, Korra was there, half hidden in shadow. Asami raised an eyebrow and answered back “Well, I’m sure it’s really gonna be awkward if I came here wanting to be alone, only to stumble upon you waiting for a certain someone to get here” she raised her chin a bit, (shit, she just gave away a major tell) “best not to find out”.

She made to go inside, trying so hard not to show any of the churning emotions inside her. What the hell was Korra doing here?! She had to get away, she couldn’t stand the thought of seeing Korra kissing Hesla and she strongly thinks that she might faint from the horror of it, or worse, break down and start attacking them both. She was almost inside when a hand grabbed her arm. “Asami wait, I’m not waiting for Hesla. I just wanted to get some air for a bit, the party was a bit… suffocating. We can share the alcove, if uhmm, you’re not meeting anyone, that is.” Korra’s voice was soft, but had a bit of tremor to it… or was it just the wine talking through her?

Asami saw her drinking almost from when the party started. Asami wanted to shrug the hand off her arm. Try as she might though, she couldn’t. And the fact was, she knew that Korra absolutely hated parties. Which might explain why she was hiding out here. She wanted to shake the hand off her arm, but the only thing her traitorous mind could do at the moment was let her say “Okay.” Well isn’t this awkward? Way to go Asami. What a genius move. Asami had to bite her lip from groaning at her self. She went and stood at the corner farthest from where Korra was standing and tried her damnedest best to ignore the proverbial elephant in the room.

She was hoping Korra would take her silence as a cue that she didn’t want to talk to her, but in her typical Avatar-fashion (or Korra-fashion, more appropriately) Korra was slow to pick up on it. Or chose to ignore it entirely. Whatever the case, Asami heard a throat-clearing behind her, before “So, uhh, you and Iroh looked good out there. Guess the rumours are true then.” Asami didn’t want to to talk to Korra, but if the dork wanted to have this conversation, then it’s a perfect opportunity to get back on Korra. She turned around and faced the water-tribe girl and stated, “There are so many rumours flying around, I’m not sure as to which you’re referring to”. Korra held a glass of wine, her other hand was nervously picking on her armband. “Oh, you know.. just that you and … him are an item. I didn’t know you’re into ahhh.. ahem.. older men”.

Asami steeled herself (you can do this, Sato), “As a matter of fact, I don’t like older men. Iroh is in a league of his own. So maybe, I just like him. HE IS an outstanding individual, and once you get to know him better, there are a few perks that are an added bonus”. Asami tried to tamp down her conscience. Her deliberately saying these things to Korra in order to make her feel bad wasn’t really making her feel better. BUT SHE WAS REALLY ANGRY. And it was the only thing she could do right now to get back at her.

She guessed drinking wine the whole night didn’t help the situation either, judgement clouded and all that. She studied Korra. Usually things like these didn’t fail to get the Avatar’s hackles up. But Korra’s face was…. normal. No sign of any jealousy at all. Somehow that hurt Asami and drove the phantom knife deeper. “That’s good. Good for you. You two are good together.” Asami thought her heart would burst any moment. So… does this mean Korra really didn’t feel anything for her anymore? Did she ever? “Why are you here right now though?”.

Asami snapped out of her reverie. “Well, I needed some fresh air. Not that you have any right to ask what I’m doing here, nor do I have to explain myself to you”, Asami answered. “Oh, sorry.. my bad..” Korra backed up a step. “Besides, this is my alcove. I mean, literally. So I shouldn’t be explaining why I’m here”. Korra raised an eyebrow “What do you mean, your alcove”? “Raise your eyes Korra, just above the entrance”, Asami pointed. Sure enough there, nestled between the ivy climbing through the walls, was Asami’s name in cursive, carved into the wall “ASAMI’S ALCOVE”. “Whoa!” Korra smiled. Asami glance at her and her breath hitched seeing the all-too familiar crooked smile.

“You’re not kidding haha” Korra laughed out loud “How?”. Asami smirked “Well, Future Industries donated a large amount to the building’s reconstruction. By the time it was almost completed, the panel and I were toured here firsthand so we could see the progress being made. I stumbled into this veranda by accident and told the foreman how much I liked this particular spot.

He said he will name it in my honor. I actually though he was just humouring me, but imagine my surprise when a week later, I receive a picture in the mail with this”, Asami gestured to her name above the entrance, a smile on her lips. She almost forgot who she was talking to but then remembered immediately and glanced to her left. Korra was looking at her, not at the name on the wall. Asami grew quiet. Just then, they heard some raucous laughing coming from the corridors. Asami held her breath.

As much as she hated being with Korra right now… OK, fine, she wanted this moment to last as long as it could – and she didn’t want some drunk party goers ruining the moment. She spared a quick glance at Korra. Korra was frowning a little, also listening to the boisterous laughing coming nearer. Fortunately it seems, the noisy crowd missed the exit to the veranda and went on towards the other end of the hallway, their laughter echoing through the corridor. Asami let out a quiet sigh of relief. She looked at the girl she was sharing the alcove with and was surprised to see that Korra was still staring at her, a conflicted expression on her face. "Do you want to dance?”.

Asami was completely taken off guard at THAT. She doesn’t know what the hell Korra’s thinking in that twisted mind of hers. “What do you think you’re trying to do?!” Asami fumed. “You disappear on me for months, without a word, AGAIN, then you show up out of the blue, in a ball with somebody else on your arm, act like you two are joined at the hips at birth, don’t even have the decency to come around and say Hi!, ignore me the whole night like it’ s the most normal thing in the world, act like nothing’s happened then ASK ME FOR A DANCE?!?! YOU DON’T GET TO DO THAT KORRA!!!” Asami seethed. “Asami..I just.. I’m sorry. Bad idea. You’re right. That was… insensitive of me. I’m going back now. Sorry for ruining your quiet time” Korra said, gesturing to where they were.

She was about to turn back inside when Asami mumbled “Besides, some of those drunks might walk in on us and you can just imagine the furor gossip would cause tomorrow, us dancing together here, our dates inside. We wouldn’t want you and Hesla to have a fight over that, would we?”. Korra stopped in her tracks and gestured. The air rippled and coalesced at the alcove entrance. Asami squinted. It looked no different from before, except… yes, there was a faint transparent ripple. It looked like Korra had effectively blocked the entrance with air. Korra turned back to face her.

“How’d you do that?” Asami asked, amazed. “Learned a few tricks here and there… my bending is becoming stronger… or maybe I’m just rediscovering lost bending arts I guess. But it seems some bending, I can kinda do without going through the usual movements. Some forms I’ve discovered I can control with my mind. Not just with air, also with the others. I guess I’m just becoming more in control of my Avatar powers as I age. Becoming a true master. I noticed the change since the new portal was created. Sorry, it’s hard to explain” Korra scratched the back of her neck.

Asami had to hold back from smoothing the Avatar’s furrowed brow, like she used to do, everytime Korra tried to explain complicated bending to her. “Anyway, I get a dance, at least?” Korra inquired. Asami, try as she might to resist, couldn’t. So she took a step forward and put her hands on Korra’s shoulders. She has more bulk to her since she left, Asami thought. Korra’s arms snaked through her waist. Asami had to resist resting her head on Korra’s neck and instead, she held the Avatar’s gaze. Korra was looking at her too. The melody from the ball wafted up through the balconies, into their alcove. It was just them, the stars, the moon and the soft light. Asami had so many things to ask.

So many things to get off her chest. But she didn’t. Because though her heart was beating so fast with things unsaid, all she wanted was for this moment to last and not ruin it with “why’s” and “what’s”. Korra just stared at her. Those deep cerulean eyes unreadable. “Since when did I start not being able to tell what Korra’s thinking? She’s gotten better at controlling her emotions. I must’ve rubbed off on her” Asami thought glumly. The wind was becoming colder, but Asami was warm in Korra’s arms. I should’ve been the one holding on to her tonight.

Asami kept looking at Korra’s eyes. She didn’t want to be the one who looked away first. Besides, she doesn’t know when’s the next time she’ll get to gaze at her like this. She could drown in those eyes, she thought. She knows those eyes as well as the engine of her favorite satomobile. Eyes that change hue as often as their owner changed moods. A brilliant shade of blue when Korra was happy, a deep shade of cerulean when she was excited and a darker, deeper color when she was about to kiss her. At that thought, Asami blushed and her eyes dropped to Korra’s lips. Just then, there was a loud voice saying, “that’s funny, I could swear the wind on this exit is pushing me back”.

Korra disentagled her arms from Asami’s waist. “Ow come on Yugi, let’s find a different place if we can’t get through. The wind’s too cold anyway and I don’t have my jacket”, a woman tittered. “Baby, you won’t need your jacket with me.” The same drunken voice – Yugi- said, his other drunken proclamations to his companion fading away as they moved to find somewhere else. And just like that, the mood was broken. “I guess we have to get back” Korra said beside her. Asami, having regained her poise (if not her composure) replied “Yes”, not looking at Korra, not trusting herself again to look at the Avatar’s eyes. “I’ll see you around Korra”.

She said, heading back towards the entrance. She felt a gentle gust of air and assumed Korra has brought down her Air barrier so she could pass through the entrance. “I’ll see you around… Asami”.

Asami heard her but didn’t look back. Asami knew it was petty revenge on her part. She didn’t even know if the Avatar cared at all and with the last shred of her tattered pride, she marched resolutely away.

“This time you can be the on to feel how it is for me to turn my back on you”, she thought. It should’ve made her feel better. But the only thing she wanted to do right now was to curl up in a dark corner and cry.


	4. There's a boulder in between us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's back in Republic City and that means Asami running into her when she least expects it. Is that good or bad? Only Asami knows and she's not telling. Yet.

Asami was awoken by a ringing phone early that morning. She wouldn’t have minded so much on any other day. She is a morning person after all.

But, on this day of days, she was suffering from a raging, rampaging hangover. It felt like a herd of wampa-bulls was running a marathon around in her head and the consistent thud of pain felt like it wasn’t going away soon.

She groaned. She shouldn’t have drunk too much last night. But then again, last night’s events didn’t help any bit in her moderating her wine intake. _Fucking Avatar. Fucking actress in said Avatar’s embrace_. She hoped both of them were suffering the same fate as her.

But then she remembered both were waterbenders and could’ve just used bending to heal a measly thing such as a hangover. She groaned again. She stumbled out of bed and reached the phone. “Hello?” she mumbled. _This better be a good one_.

“Ms. Sato, good morning, it’s Yin, your Project leader, at Sector 4? I wouldn’t have called you this early, but you told us to give you a buzz personally anytime we had to deal with anything major. Normally, we could handle day-to-day affairs, but I thought you had to hear this, at least”. Asami perked up at hearing Yin indirectly saying his team needed help.

“Hello Yin. It’s not a problem. What’s wrong?”. She could hear Yin hesitate before answering “Well… we were trying to flatten out a new road here at the city’s Southern outskirts, you know, the rocky part near Flying Bison hills? When a part of the cliff collapsed. Luckily nobody got hurt. However, there’s a really humongous boulder and a rock pile smack in the middle of the road we were flattening. Like, it’s huge!!! We could’ve asked some Earthbenders to help out in clearing it, except since uhhmm, you know, last night’s celebration, most of the workers won’t be coming in till later. My team’s the only one working this morning since we wanted to finish this road before week’s end, you know, with the Earth Republic delegation coming in.”

Asami bit her lip in thought. The Southern road was the one used coming and going to Ba Sing Se. The Trains were mostly useless, seeing as Kuvira decimated the tracks in her rampage. Maybe she could send out one of her Airships to meet the delegation but then she remembered that most of the Earth Republic delegation were Earthbenders. They’d prefer any transportation that didn’t involve flying. THEY were fans of trains, mostly. _How ironic_.

She cleared her throat. “Thank you for coming to me with this Yin. I’ll make some calls and see what I can do to help you out”. “Thanks Ms.Sato” Yin said. “And Yin? Thanks for working even though almost everyone’s still shrugging off last night’s revelry”. “Not a problem Ms. Sato, thanks and I apologize again for calling so early”.

Asami put down the receiver. She wondered who she could call to ask for help. Suddenly, she smiled. If there was one person she didn’t think would’ve been affected by last night’s drunken event, it was the Chief of Police. Spurred by her idea, Asami dialed Lin’s personal number. The first ring wasn’t even finished when the call was picked up. “Lin here. This better be good” said a grumpy voice on the phone. Asami grinned wider. “Hi Chief, good morning to you too”. “Ms.Sato. To what do I owe this early morning call?”. Lin has been much more pleasant (if that was what you’d call it) towards her since she’d taken over Future Industries. And for that, Asami was grateful. She knew not many people would get away unscathed from Lin’s ire with calling this early.

She proceeded to outline her problem to the Chief, with Lin grunting an “uh-huh” every now and then. When she was done, she listened expectantly for some kind of positive answer from the police chief. It was about a few seconds before Lin answered though. “I know that part of road. That’s gonna be a big rock pile, if I’m not mistaken. That cliff’s been threatening to come down ever since I could remember. I could bend it myself but I think even that kind of bending is beyond me. I’d try to drop by the station just in case there are some officers willing to help me though. We’ll be there in an hour”. “Thanks Chief. I’ll meet you there”. Asami rubbed her forehead when she put the receiver down. At least one thing’s going right, she thought as she proceeded to get some tea to try to calm her pounding head.

Asami arrived at the scene a little over an hour and saw some people milling around a roped off area. She parked her Satocycle and was glad she brought her goggles with her. A wind was blowing and there was dust everywhere making it hard to see. A squat, very dusty man wearing a Future Industries field uniform approached her.

He was grinning from ear to ear and proceeded to shake her hand. “Ms.Sato, when you said you were gonna get help, I thought you were just referring to a calling some half-alive, hung-over earthbenders in from their beds. I didn’t expect you to call the big guns in on this one”, Yin gushed while he half-shouted in Asami’s ear.

Asami smiled “It’s not really a problem Yin, it helps if you’re friends with the Police chief too”. Yin grinned again “The Chief of Police! Wow! You sure have useful friends! I don’t know who else could move that monster over there by their lonesome but your choice sure does beat everyone else” he said, pointing to a gigantic boulder along with a large pile of rocks in the middle of the excavation. Asami was about to ask what he meant with “all by their lonesome” but Yin immediately apologized and hurriedly said “I have to go check on the area and make sure those people milling about get far away enough once we start moving the rock away. You know, we can never be too safe. Thanks again Ms.Sato”.

And with that, he rushed away and got swallowed up by the dusty air. Asami started looking around for Lin or the other Police Officers. She wandered around a bit but she couldn’t find Lin or any of the promised Police Officers.

She tapped one of the workers hurrying through the dusty site. “Excuse me, did you happen to see Chief Bei Fong or any of her officers here to help with moving the rock?”. The worker scratched his head. “I don’t know about any Police Officers, but she arrived a few minutes ago and said she could clear this out, no problem” the pointed to a someone in the middle of all the activity. Asami looked to where the worker was pointing expecting to see Lin, but instead saw a woman with her back to her. She was wearing Earthbender worker garb, green and yellow accents – sort of what the majority of people from Ba Sing Sei’s middle and lower rings looked like, before the Earth Queen’s fall.

Asami couldn’t see her well, what with all the dust in the air. She wondered who the person could possibly be. Her curiosity mounting, she thanked the worker and walked towards the person in green. She was about two feet from the woman when she turned around. Even through the dust and even looking through her tinted goggles, the woman’s blue eyes pierced Asami’s emerald ones. Korra. In Earthbender clothes. Her hair was being whipped around by the wind. It had grown longer and the sun was beating down on her bronze skin which had a faint sheen of sweat on it. Asami sucked in a breath. Spirits, she was beautiful.

“Hey Asami, Chief called me and said you needed help?”. Asami narrowed her eyes. So that’s what Yin meant with all his gushing. Asami steeled herself and hoped she didn’t sound as shaken as she felt. “Avatar”. She congratulated herself on how impersonal her greeting sounded. Way to go, Sato! “I thought Chief Bei Fong meant to take care of this herself”. Korra scratched the back of her neck, one of her many nervous ticks. “Uh yeah. She said she was at the station when she called. Actually she called Tenzin. Said she couldn’t find any of her more powerful Earthbenders on duty at the moment so she called Air Temple Island, trying to see if Bolin was there. I kinda overheard Tenzin’s side of it and offered my services. Told them I can help, so here I am”. With that, Korra grinned her signature lop-sided smile.

Asami had to try hard not to smile back. The lingering headache helped and she supposed that was one thing it was good for. She nodded. As much as she wanted to not see Korra since last night, there was a small part of her that was thankful she’s here. And practicality-wise, Korra could more than handle the problem at hand right now. Asami nodded.

“Your assistance is greatly appreciated, Avatar Korra. Normally, we wouldn’t be asking outside help with this, but with the circumstances being as they are, any help is welcome. Future Industries will duly compensate you of course”. Korra’s eyes grew wide at what she was saying. “No, no compensation necessary. Asami, you’re one of my closest friends, I’m doing this as a favor. And stop calling me Avatar!”.

Asami crossed her arms in front of her chest and lifted an eyebrow. “Right.. uuh.. I guess we should get on with this huh?” Korra asked. Noticing that the area was cleared of everyone but them. Asami started to walk back towards the designated safe zone. “I’ll be at the sidelines.” She took a couple of steps but couldn’t resist looking back and saying “Be careful… Avatar” before walking rapidly away.

Korra’s eyes followed Asami till she reached the edge of the roped-off area, her expression undiscernible. She then turned to the task at hand. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were glowing with a piercing white. She lifted her arms and the rock the size of a small mountain in the middle of the excavation slowly rose into the air.

The crowd gave a collective gasp, Asami included. Even though she’s seen Korra go into the Avatar state before, it never failed to mesmerize her. It was hard to see through all the dust and wind whipping about, but her goggles gave her a better vantage than most. Korra was in the middle of a dust-wind frenzy, arms raised, with a gigantic rock floating on top of her. It was impressive, to say the least.

She moved, and the rock moved with her, slowly floating towards the cliff it came from. It settled slowly into the jagged hillside. And before everybody’s eyes, molded itself into the vertical earth. Suddenly, smaller rocks rose from the ground as well, faster and faster, all speeding towards the cliff face, only to cling to it while being molded together. Suddenly, the wind stopped. All the dust in the air stilled. It was eerie, how the dust was suspended for a moment, then abruptly dropped into the ground.

Everyone was speechless. There, before the crowd, was a new cliff face, looking like it would weather a hundred years or more before collapsing again. Asami took her goggles off. She looked around and noticed almost everyone’s mouths were agape at the raw and casual display of power. Someone whistled. It broke the trance. Suddenly everyone was clapping and shouting.

Asami looked towards Korra. She was walking towards her. But the surging crowd of workers got to her first, patting her back and shaking her hand. She stopped in front of her. Asami realized she was staring at Korra, an uncontrollable grin on her face. Korra was looking at her, a satisfied smirk on her face. “Avatar Korra!” Yin was shouting “That was amazing!!!”. His interruption jerked Asami from her daze.

Korra smiled “It’s nothing, Foreman Yin, anything I could do to help”. Asami noted with amusement that Korra was a bit embarrassed with all the gushing. Hmm,… she thought. The Korra she knew from before the Red Lotus affair would have loved all this attention. It seems that the more mature Korra doesn’t need that kind of affirmation of how important she was anymore. Asami found it endearing.

She was about to tell Korra so, but then stopped herself. They didn’t have THAT kind of friendship anymore. She was tempted to leave Korra amongst her new fans a bit more but she relented and said “Thank you everyone for cooperating with the Avatar. But I think, as Foreman Yin said, there’s still a lot to be done. However, since I’m thankful for all of you spending today or more specifically, this morning working, please know that I will be making sure you’ll all be paid triple for today’s labor. Thank you”.

There was another loud round of hooting, shouting and clapping and before the crowd could get more rambunctious, Asami pulled Korra away. They walked towards her Satocycle. She could feel the awkward in the air between them. Now that there wasn’t any wine to do any talking, Asami couldn’t find any words to start a conversation.

By the time they got to where her vehicle was parked, “Korra..” she started, the same time that Korra said “Asami I…”. They both chuckled. “You first”, Korra said. “I didn’t bring my car but I’d feel bad if I didn’t offer you a ride, I don’t see Naga around”. Korra motioned to a tree on the side with a staff leaning on it. “I brought my glider”. _Oh_. “Well, okay then” Asami said, rubbing her forehead (that damn headache’s back).

She hoped her disappointment didn’t show. Truth be told, she was angry at herself for wanting Korra to take a ride back to the city with her. She tried to tell herself it was for old times’ sake. She was about to get on the cycle when Korra hurriedly blurted “Doesn’t mean I don’t need a ride, of course. Lifting that boulder actually took a lot of energy”. Asami peered at Korra through her goggles. She couldn’t see any trace of tiredness, however much the other girl claimed otherwise. What was Korra getting at? She rubbed her head again. She was so going home after this.

Korra looked at her intently, then suddenly her eyes brightened. Asami was about to ask “what?” when Korra took something from her pocket – a small bottle – and took off the lid. A small globe of water immediately coated the fingers of her right hand. She lifted her hand towards Asami’s face but then she hesitated and asked… “May I?”. Asami felt something clutch in her chest. She nodded. Korra lay her hand on her forehead. Immediately, a cooling relief spread on her head. The pounding headache receded and was gone.

Korra slowly took her hand away and bent the water back to its bottle before putting it in her pocket. “How’d you know?” Asami asked. “Huh?” Korra looked back towards her from securing her healing water. “That I had a headache?” Asami asked. Korra shrugged, “I was doing the same thing this morning till I healed myself. And you always have this face you make when you have a headache”. Asami raised and eyebrow “I have a face?”. “Yep. You always do it when you do all-nighters in your office. Or when dealing with Raiko”.

Again, Asami was reminded of how much Korra knew her. Korra was looking at her expectantly. That knot in her chest tightened. Korra always had a way of squirming into her defenses. She closed her eyes, willing her emotions to still. Korra must have noticed her becoming uncomfortable because when she opened her eyes, the Avatar was looking at her feet, a slight blush on her cheeks. Asami chose not to acknowledge it.

They might not be best of friends anymore, but it was hard to erase years and years of being with each other just because they were currently not as close as they once were. She opened her Satocycle’s compartment to get the spare helmet. She handed it to Korra wordlessly. “Wait”. Korra jogged to the tree and retrieved her glider/staff. She put her helmet on and got onto the cycle, snug into Asami’s back.

Asami gulped when a hand encircled her waist. Her emotions were spiraling out of control and she was hoping that Korra couldn’t feel her pounding heart. She didn’t know if she could handle Korra being back in Republic City, and she prayed to whatever Spirit might be listening to give her strength to weather through it.

The war might be over but the war in her heart was currently in full swing. It was hard to keep to her current vow of being indifferent to Korra when the Avatar was at her back, clinging to her, that divine body flush against her. Asami leaned lower into her cycle and thought _Fuck it. Might as well enjoy this while it lasts._ And with that, she revved the engine and speeded up, feeling the grip on her waist tighten further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This is actually a sort of filler chapter, a break from all the angst (though there's still a bit here, but it's small, compared to the previous ones). Imma segue to all the why's in another chapter or two.
> 
> Anyhoo, on "Korra Alone", Korra was wearing Earthbender clothes. You figure why she's wearing it here. :D
> 
> Also, didn't proofread this piece so I might have the errant typos and bad grammar here and there, but then again, I'm too lazy to read my own writing. I apologize.


	5. Where two is one and one is two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra promises Asami something.

**Roughly 5 months ago**

“We’ll have to attack in a swarm to keep you guys safe in the Hummingbird Suits. It looks like they’re our only hope.”

Korra started to head out. This was it. Everybody knew what they should do. Everybody knew the risks. But they were still willing to do it.

She saw Lin and Su Yin clasp each other’s arms as they went out of the room. A rare display of sisterly affection. And that simple action already says a lot. Everybody was thinking the same, dreaded thought. Some of them might not come back.

Mako and Bolin walked out, talking to each other in low voices, probably discussing strategy. Tenzin and the airbender kids went out next, the elder Bender trying hard to gather all three of his children into a dad-sized hug.

Korra hung back, wanting to give them a bit of space. And truth be told, Korra was tearing up inside, trying to hold back tears. She didn't want anyone to see how this was affecting her. Now was not the time for her friends to see her weak. She was the leader. She was the Avatar. The Avatar is not weak. So she kept her chin high even if all she wanted to do was to herd everyone into a safe space and face Kuvira’s army alone so no one has to go through all this pain.

She stole a glimpse back into the room, hoping to have a last glance at Asami. To cherish one last look, before possibly not seeing her again. She was surprised when Asami was actually already beside her, hand on her arm, ushering her towards the next room. Korra went along, partly because Asami’s grip was tight and she had a very serious look on her face.

She knew that look, there was no arguing with the raven-haired girl when she had that look. So she went along. When they got into the room, Asami spun back to the door and turned the knob, effectively locking them both inside. They were alone. Korra looked around. It was another hangar.

She turned back to Asami. Somehow, she couldn’t decipher the taller girl’s expression. Suddenly, Asami threw herself towards her and gave her a bone-crushing hug. Korra was flabbergasted. What brought this on? Asami was sobbing into her shirt, but she didn’t care. This was the first time Korra held Asami like this- holding her close, cares temporarily forgotten in the meantime except the one sobbing in the immediate circle of her arms. It was the closest to intimate that they've ever been. She just hoped it happened at a different time, in different circumstances.

Asami was fisting her shirt, her sobs muffled as her face was tucked into Korra's neck. Korra tried her best to comfort her, putting her hands on Asami’s back, holding the sobbing girl as tight as she possibly can. Even though she still didn’t know what brought it on.

Finally, Asami’s sobbing subsided into stifled hiccups. She let go of her crushing grip and looked at Korra, seemingly unmindful of the tears still flowing from her eyes.

“Korra…” “Yes Asami?”… “I’m going to say something. I just need you…. you to listen without interrupting okay?” She waited for the shorter girl’s nod before proceeding. “I just wanted to say this, in case… in case things don’t turn out the way we planned. I know you… I...I know how you are. I know you think everything… everyone is your responsibility. And I know you’d give it your all just to save us… to save the city. But please… I just want you to promise something to me.”

Korra was listening intently. This was the first time she’s seen Asami stuttering and out of sorts. She was still wondering what brought this on. But on a deeper level, she was conscious of her arms still around her best friend. And that maybe, if she didn’t get through the battle alive... prayed that the spirits might bless her in the next life with another experience such as this. She was just glad that she was able to do it… even if this might be the one and only chance she’ll get. She also wanted to tell Asami so much, so many things – how she’d always get breathless just by looking at her, how her perception of the world and of herself changed, because of Asami’s unwavering belief and support and finally, how she’s never loved a person as much as she loved, _loves_ her. But… Korra kept everything in her chest for the moment since she did promise Asami that she’d listen first, talk later.

Asami was looking at her intensely, Korra was almost tempted to break the gaze feeling her cheeks warm, but she didn’t. Finally, Asami whispered… “Promise me you’ll come back…” Korra finally looked down. She knew she couldn’t give that promise. There was no telling what would happen and she knew, that if what she was dreading… to sacrifice her life… would be needed, then she would give that as well. When she didn’t answer, she felt Asami’s hold on her shirt tighten again. “Korra. Korra” she said, forcing the blue orbs to look at her emerald ones. “Kor, promise me..” Korra sighed and forced herself to say the words. “You know I can’t promise that ‘Sami.” Tears started flowing again from her best friend’s eyes. Asami closed her eyes and nodded.

Korra finally couldn’t stop her own tears from flowing. At this point, she knew her best friend knew her enough to know what she implied by not giving a promise. She tucked a stray strand of hair away from Asami’s face. But she let her palm cup her cheek. Her heart expanded a little when Asami leaned into her hand and opened her eyes.

What Korra saw there surprised her, and sent her already speeding heart into overdrive. “Korra..” she was snapped out of her daze. “Korra.. please.. I… please come back.” “Asami, I already told you I can’t promise you that…” Korra was about to add more when Asami put a finger to her lips, quieting her.

“Korra, what I’m asking, what I’m _begging_ you is….” Asami took a deep breath, almost like she was steeling herself “is.. please come back.. _to me_. _Please come back to me_.” Korra ‘s breathing stopped. Somehow she knew, that look in Asami’s eyes - of pleading, of haunted desperation, of hurt.. that was a look of someone in love. In love and about to lose the love of her life. She’s seen it so many times from her own eyes when she chanced upon a mirror, in the past couple of days.

Her best friend was in love with her. Even if she didn't say it out loud. It was in her tears, it was in the way her hands gripped her shirt, in the way she was asking her, _begging her_ to do the almost impossible task of surviving the inevitable. Asami Sato loved her too.

Korra closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, it was with a new resolution. She will not leave things as they are. There was still so much to be said between them, and so much potential to look forward to – a future to look forward to. She firmed her stance.

“Always” she whispered. “What?” Asami said, surprised, like she couldn’t believe what Korra just said. “I said.. I will ALWAYS come back to you Asami.”

At this, Asami surged towards her and caught her lips in a bruising, desperate kiss. Korra’s world stilled, everything grew quiet except for the frantic beating of her heart then... everything exploded into a thousand pinpricks of light. So this is how kissing Asami Sato feels like. It was everything she imagined... and more.

And she promised herself, she will come back, one way or another, she will find a way to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting up a scene for a future chapter's reference. :D
> 
> I've always wanted to write my version of how these two tried to say goodbye to each other in the Day of The Colossus episode. I'm not so sure if I captured what my thoughts intended - still, I hope I was able to give it justice. 
> 
> Also, clueless! Korra is so cute haha. And yes, she went a bit into the Avatar state during that kiss. Haha
> 
> \+ been reading RuminantMonk's Come back To Me (ah, those words). It's only a couple of chapters right now but.. OMG THE FEELS!!!! THE FEELS WILL KILL YOU!!!! Anyhoo.
> 
> Again, wasn't able to proofread, but there you go.


	6. Whatever happened. Whatever- happened to us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the "road" incident in Chapter 4.

In no time at all, mostly because of Asami’s tendency to drive in an almost manic speed, the two neared the Republic City proper. She slowed her cycle and parked at a roadside. Asami felt the hand holding onto her waist loosen and she could distinctly feel the loss, though she didn’t let it show on her face. “So where should I drop you?” she asked the Avatar. Korra took her helmet off and shook her head to clear the errant hairs on her face. Asami was reminded of how Naga would shake off the water from her body after a bath.

 

She almost smiled, but then she remembered to whom she was speaking with and kept her neutral expression. She forced herself to focus on the girl who was still straddling her Satocycle at her back.  _Bad idea._ Looking at Korra always made her breath hitch. All the more noticeable since a muscular arm was still loosely draped around her waist. She coughed and pretended to take something from her lips, muttering about stray hairs. Asami internally rolled her eyes at herself about her poorly orchestrated save.

 

“I have an apartment near here, I could just walk the rest of the way” Korra said, not looking at her. Asami raised an eyebrow.  _Wow. Back less than a week and already settled._  “I wouldn’t have pegged you for an “apartment” kind of girl.” She blushed, she didn't mean to sound so assuming "I mean, I always figured you'd always stay at Air Temple Island" she explained.

 

For some reason, Korra looked guilty. “The City gave it to me. I mean Raiko did. I was just supposed to crash in at Air Temple Island but Raiko’s people shoved a key into my hand and wouldn’t take no for an answer. I asked Tenzin what I should do with it and he said it’s actually practical for me to have a place here in the city. I agreed but I said the place would not be for me exactly, but for the Avatar. You know, for future use. Maybe one day when I’m no longer here…..”

 

“Stop. Korra stop. You don’t need to explain your choices to me.” Asami huffed. The truth was, she actually didn’t want to pursue the thought that Korra was stating. Not yet. Not so soon. Not when Korra’s still young and in her prime. Not when she’s just defeated one of the biggest dangers ever to threaten Republic City. If she had her way, thinking about the next Avatar would be in the far future yet.

 

Luckily, it seemed that Korra misinterpreted Asami’s outburst and stopped her rambling. Not knowing what else to say, she scratched the back of her neck. An awkward silence settled.

 

Asami cleared her throat “I could still drop you off there, since you said it’s near enough. I want to return the favor you did for helping us with that road.” After a few seconds, the tan girl nodded, though her expression was back to being unreadable. “It’s at the Golden Towers.” Asami nodded. That part of the city was left largely untouched by Kuvira’s Colossus. Mainly because it was out of the way, just near the foothills bordering the city. She placed her helmet back on her head. Korra’s hand automatically tightened around her waist again. Asami had to mentally count to ten before revving the engine. This playing chauffeur to the Avatar was too much to handle and she was trying her darnedest to play it cool.

They arrived at the compound, Korra pointing out which building was hers. Asami wasn’t surprised when it turned out she lived at the tallest and grandest one. In fairness to Raiko and his cronies, they didn’t do any stinting in providing a place for the Avatar.

 

Asami stopped in front of the building and Korra swung off from her cycle. She stood at the sidewalk facing Asami. “Uhmm, thanks for the ride. I’ve almost forgotten how fun it is to ride on a Satocycle, especially with you driving…..” Korra squinted a bit at the early morning sunlight hitting her eyes. “… I didn’t realize it’s still early. Would you like a cup of tea before you go on your way?”.

 

Asami mulled this over. Truth was, she was curious as to what Korra’s apartment would look like. And even though she wanted to crawl under the covers not too long ago, Korra’s gotten rid of her headache so the urge has passed. She didn’t have anything immediate to do until the afternoon wherein she had a meeting with the engineering department so she had some time to kill.

 

On the other hand, she will be spending time with Korra, and that is just going to cause additional chaos to her already rioting emotions. It wasn’t a surprise though when she found herself saying “sure, why not?” to Korra’s question. It seems she still couldn’t say no to Korra. She made a mental note to practice on that …. tomorrow. For now though, she just had to satisfy her curiosity.  _Yes, that was it, she’s just curious. No, she wasn't torturing herself, not at all. It was just going to be a few minutes. What's the harm in that?_

 

Asami parked beneath one of the numerous trees dotting the compound and let Korra lead the way into the building. They both got into the elevator and Korra punched the button for the penthouse. Asami looked at her “The penthouse, huh?” Korra pouted “I tried telling those government people that I didn’t need anything fancy. But they insisted that they wanted nothing less for their “Avatar”. Hmmpt. How conveniently they forget that just 4 years ago, I was Persona Non Grata. They could’ve given the space to people who lost their homes to Kuvira. But you know how Bureaucrats are.”

 

Asami was a bit intrigued at how the Avatar was being communicative. But then again, better small talk than… talk about deeper stuff. Things that mattered. She didn’t think she’d be ready to confront Korra yet about whatever it was that has torn them apart.

 

Finally they arrived at the penthouse. The elevator doors opened to a big wide space filled with….. nothing.

 

“Korra? I thought you lived here?” Asami said, confused. True, the penthouse was breathtaking, what with a view spanning Republic City and the newly-created Spirit Portal… but it was empty. No furniture, no pictures on the wall, not even a couch to sit on. Korra looked at her, scratching the back of her neck. “I uh.. still haven’t gotten around to shopping for furniture… and stuff. Heh. I don't really need much, as long as I have somewhere to stay. Hesla told me she’d go with me to pick out whatever I needed but so far I’ve managed to put it off".

 

Asami, chose to ignore the other girl’s last sentence but still wearing a disbelieving expression, swept her eyes around the gigantic, empty floor, her gaze finally settling on the Avatar “But where do you sleep? I mean, I can’t see any bed.” Korra let out a small grin at this, like she picked up on a different implication, “I have a futon. It serves the purpose.” Asami finally caught on what she just said and turned a bit red. It was just her luck for Korra to pick up on what she thought was a double entendre. She mentally facepalmed herself.  _Ugh, of all the things to ask, it would be about the Avatar’s bed._

 

She cleared her throat though “well, at least the view is amazing.” Korra’s grin grew bigger “Come on, I have something to show you” she took Asami’s wrist and led her towards a staircase, leading to an exit on the roof. Asami chose to ignore Korra’s grip on her wrist and followed the Watertribe girl like her body had a mind of its own.  _If she keeps all this physical contact up, I might just end up collapsing on the floor._

Korra opened the exit and they got on to the building roof. It was more of an elaborate garden, actually, landscaped with small patios and fountains and dotted with manicured shrubs. Asami let out a breath, impressed. Just then, she heard heavy footfalls and she was literally thrown off-balance as a ball of fur – a very big ball of fur – settled over her and licked her face “Naga. Hahaha. I missed you too girl! But you have..*lick* to…..*lick* stop…*lick* slobbering over me *lick!” She was still laughing though and had her arms around the Polar Bear Dog. Naga finally sat up panting, but not before she gave Asami a last, very slobbery lick.

 

Asami was still chuckling while she got up, automatically looking for Korra. “She misses you”. The Avatar was looking at her, but her cerulean eyes held an intense, longing expression, like she was trying her hardest not to join them.That look might just be wishful thinking on her part but nevertheless, Asami felt something clench in her chest.  _What is holding her back? What happened between us?_ The silence stretched on to become uncomfortable till Asami cleared her throat “So… about that tea?”. Korra jumped a bit at her voice “Oh.. yeah, sorry, come in. Naga, come here” she said, beckoning to her Polar Bear Dog and walking back into the Penthouse, with Asami following behind.

 

They settled down on the floor, since Korra didn’t have a table. She had a pot though and heated it with her firebending, in no time at all, she had the water boiling, the sweet scent of jasmine tea permeating the air. Asami just watched while the Avatar busied herself with getting cups –  _at least she had cups_  – from the cupboard. She poured the tea and soon enough, they were both drinking from their cups, looking at each other, whilst Naga quietly chewed on a bone in a corner.

 

The ritual reminded Asami of another time, 5 months ago, back in the Spirit World. It was the first morning of their vacation. Both of them laughing while Korra did some needlessly exaggerated waterbending to get some water into a kettle she miraculously found somewhere. Asami was still laughing until Korra told her that the kettle was actually Raava's so they'll undoubtedly have "the best tea they'll ever drink in their lifetimes". Asami remembered how she chased Korra carrying the sacred artifact, the kettle - whilst yelling that Raava's kettle deserves more respect than being used as a simple tool for heating up tea. She finally caught up to the smaller woman - thanks to her longer legs - by jumping on her back causing them to fall onto a thick carpet of moss. She ended up falling on top of Korra, the Avatar having angled her body to take the brunt of the fall. She was still laughing uncontrollably though and finally confessed that the kettle was just an ordinary kettle, having brought it on one of her previous visits. The Avatar's mirth was infectious and they both ended up laughing till they had tears in their eyes.

 

How she wished she could go back to that uncomplicated time. She took a sip of her tea, closing her eyes to relish the memories, and – if she was really honest with herself – the presence of the girl currently in front of her. It seemed silences were becoming a common occurrence every time she and Korra got together. She had so much to say- things that mattered- but she had no idea how to start the conversation or, more importantly, she didn't think she'd have the guts to keep it up if ever they did have that conversation. It's ironic how facing an army of mechatanks didn't daunt her but the thought of a simple conversation could render her in a panic-stricken state. So she kept quiet, though if there was any way anyone could hear how her heart was pounding right now, she knows that the silence would be drowned out by its frantic beat. She never could control her heart whenever the Avatar was around. 

 

Korra was quietly sipping her tea, looking at her, but looking like she was also lost in her own thoughts. At least the quiet was a more comfortable silence than what the two experienced on the rooftop and for that, both were content to make it last as long as possible.

 

Their mutual reverie was interrupted by the elevator's soft ding, the twin doors sliding open. The women looked at the new arrival, only to be greeted by two piercing grey eyes. “I’m not interrupting anything am I?” Hesla said, her tone icy.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update - again. Fillers and set-up chapters are a bit*h aren't they? But there's no helping it. I have to write these otherwise the next chapters won't make any sense at all. We get Korra's POV next chapter. Anyhoo. Celebrating #LoveWins! :D


	7. Of Citrus scents and Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hesla meets Asami.  
> Asami meets Hesla.  
> Hell doesn't break loose.  
> But it does freeze over a bit.

Korra wasn’t sure if it's because of the fact that Hesla is a waterbender that the room suddenly seemed colder or if it was just because one of the windows was open and a breeze was coming in. But Waterbenders  _could_  make the air colder by freezing the water in it.It didn’t matter anyway since the tone of the other woman’s voice was  _chillingly_  unfriendly.

 

“Oh, you’re here, I didn’t expect you ‘till later” the Avatar blurted out, just to break the awkward silence that greeted the actress.

 

Before she knew what was happening, Asami unfolded her lanky frame and was already standing in that graceful, effortless way that only she can pull off.

 

Korra couldn’t help but briefly close her eyes and smell the distinct citrus scent that emanated towards her from the taller girl.

 

“Well, I wanted to get started on that furniture shopping spree you promised me. Everytime I come here, I always have trouble trying to find where to sit. Or where to …. _sleep_  for that matter, that futon you call a bed isn’t really comfortable. And I didn’t exactly know you’d have company.”

 

Hesla directed her words to the Avatar but she was looking at Asami all the while, eyebrow raised. Whilst Asami remained quiet throughout the exchange, she minutely raised her chin at the obvious verbal jab thrown her way.

 

Without warning, she walked towards Hesla, confident and seemingly unperturbed. For a moment, Korra thought she was going to slap the petite actress and she was prepared to airbend her way across the room to mediate – Hesla was decidedly looking like she either wanted to bolt out through the elevator (the doors were closed tho) or scamper away from the approaching Engineer.

 

Korra was halfway through an airbending form when Asami suddenly stopped in front Hesla and extended her hand. The Avatar’s jaw dropped when she heard the CEO say “I’m Asami Sato, by the way. Korra hasn’t gotten around to introducing us yet.”

 

Hesla hesistantly took Asami’s hand after staring at it for a few seconds, looking like the hand offered to her was a viper prepared to strike at any moment. “Hesla. From the Northern Water Tribe.” She quickly regained her sass though and added “and current  _Consort_ of the Avatar.”

 

Korra mentally groaned and hurriedly went to stand between the girls. She looked at the taller woman and noticed that she had her lips pursed and the other hand currently not being held in a handshake was curled into a fist.  _Uh oh._  This was not gonna end well if Hesla kept baiting Asami. So she decided to cut the introductions short. “Hesla you don’t need to try to impress Asami with titles, we’re old friends. She’s not like the other people you know.”

 

Asami looked at Korra then and spoke “Yes Hesla, the Avatar and I  _were_ friends. So there’s no need to bandy her title around me since it’s already lost its novelty for me long ago.” Pulling her hand from the other woman’s grip.

 

Korra’s heart clenched at Asami’s declaration but she forced herself to maintain her smile. “Yeah, it’s not like I can still impress Asami or anything, she’s already seen everything I can do” she mumbled.

 

At that, Hesla looked at her and laughed in that crystalline voice of hers, “Oh but Honey, you’re so silly I wasn’t trying to impress Asami with your title, I was trying to impress her with mine.” She said this with an almost absolute certainty whilst looking at the Avatar that she narrowed her eyes when she heard what sounded like a barely suppressed snort from Asami. However, when she turned her head towards the taller girl, all she saw was a bored, uninterested face.

 

 _Right then._ Korra wanted the floor to swallow her whole.  _Spirits, this is not helping her case._

“You never did answer my question,  _Honey_ ” Hesla said, through noticeably gritted teeth “I wasn’t interrupting anything, was I?” She looked like she wanted to ignore Asami as much as she could, or as much as the close proximity would allow.

Korra smiled, matching the fake one Hesla was directing her with one of her own. “We were just catching up, Hes. I told you we are old friends.”

 

Asami cleared her throat and Korra looked at her, and if she didn’t know any better, Asami was wearing a fake smile of her own.

 

 _We should start a club and name it “The Organization of Fake Smilers- benders and non-benders Welcome”. We could get together every Sunday morning and try our best to win the best Fake Smile of the moment_ Korra thought, trying to make light of the situation in her head, and failing.

 

“As much as I want to catch up and trade further introductions, I have to go. Good luck with your… furniture shopping.” Korra moved as if to accompany Asami, but a hand on her elbow stopped her “I know the way out. Thanks for the tea.”

 

And with that, Asami was gone, leaving behind a scent of citrus and spring in her wake.

 

Korra sighed, her eyes following Asami’s visage until the elevator doors closed.

 

“I leave you alone for one night and I find you with a girl in your apartment the next morning.”

 

Korra finally looked at the stormy gray eyes in front of her. “She’s a friend” she snapped. Hesla looked like she was taken aback by the Avatar’s reaction. Instantly, Korra felt sorry. It wasn’t the other woman’s fault that she was currently in a state of emotional turmoil at seeing and being close to Asami. And the truth was, she shouldn’t even be spending time with the CEO, it just makes things more complicated than they already are. But as usual, her heart got the better of her head again. Typical.

 

Belatedly, she regarded the actress currently looking like she was about to cry. “I’m sorry. It was a busy morning, I had to get up earlier than usual”. She tried to soften her words with her “sorry face” as Bolin called it. Hesla scoffed. “You’d have to convince me. That you’re sorry. There's this necklace I saw yesterday. It would be a great _manifestation_ of an apology.” She walked further into the apartment and finding no chairs to sit on, leaned on the counter and faced Korra, who was still standing near the elevator doors.

 

Korra’s shoulders were slumped and she was looking at the elevator doors with an unreadable look on her face. Hesla cleared her throat but it seemed like the other woman didn’t hear her. Impatient and feeling neglected, Hesla walked over to the Avatar and tugged her hand. When Korra looked at her though, her eyes held a look of regret, sadness and hurt so deep that it cut through the smaller Water Tribe native’s ire.

 

At this, Hesla tried to change the subject before more thoughts about Asami Sato could distract the Avatar further. “Oh Honey, come here. You look like you need a hug” she hugged Korra tight.

 

The Avatar let herself be engulfed in the comfort the other woman was offering and tried her hardest to blank her mind of her heartache.

 

After a few seconds Hesla let her go and took her hand, leading her to the elevator. “Now let’s go shopping!”

 

Korra sighed internally and scolded herself. _You wanted this, now you gotta deal with it._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was debating whether to make Hesla a b*tch or not. Decided yes. Because it's funner that way. I don't want to root for anyone other than my fave girls in my OTP. 
> 
> Also, I think there's gonna be a real confrontation between Hesla and Asami in the future and this chapter's just a prelude to that.
> 
> And YEY! COMICS ANNOUNCED, SO PSYCHED!


	8. A Path and a Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected that will lead towards.... Korrasamiiiiiii.

Asami badly wanted to skip her meetings that afternoon, considering that her morning’s activities would almost count as a full day’s work for some top-level executives. But that wasn’t how Asami Sato did things. Still, it took a lot of effort on her part emerge from the “cave” she created on her bed, composed of the various pillows, blankets and sheets she slept on. After the incident at Korra’s apartment, she immediately went back to her mansion, took her clothes off and burrowed into the bed in only her underwear, vowing to never emerge ever again.

But, she was a creature of habit and try as she might to will herself to stay put in her comfy cocoon, her responsibilities as usual, outweighed her wants. So she dug herself out of her pillows and blankets, hand emerging first, like a scene from a bad zombie mover, she thinks.

 

Stupid meetings, she grumps to herself as she parks her Satomobile in her basement parking. Stupid meetings you can’t skip. Asami knows it was useless railing at things she couldn’t control but she did it anyway. The confrontation with Hesla that morning really ruined the day for her. But that’s almost always how it has been anyway. Sometimes she thinks she’s offended an ancient spirit somewhere in her past life and karma decided to wreak havoc on her in this lifetime. She’s been battling everything the world has thrown at her since she was 18.

Now, the latest battle was with her feelings for a certain someone. Still. 4 years of pining. She wonders if she’ll ever get through the constant war with everything. Maybe she should really take her thing with Iroh a little bit more seriously. Just so she could finally move on. Maybe.

 

She shook her head again, thinking about the meeting the she’s off to and realized she’s running a bit late. She’s never been late in her life. She clucked her tongue at herself in admonishment. Korra’s return has affected her more than she wanted to admit to herself. Raiko’s set it up meaning to discuss the Earth Republic delegation. Yep.. that delegation bound for Republic City. The one that’ll be using the same road that caused her trouble that same morning. At the office, she found President Raiko, Councilor Tenzin, Lin and Suyin Beifong, Mako, who’s a Captain now, and of course, the General, Iroh. At the farthest corner from her though, looking like she wants to shrink into one of the giant bookcases in her office, is the Avatar. Yes, she thought, surprised and, a bit peeved. Some ancient, very powerful Spirit must really hate her. 5 months of not seeing Korra and here she was again. Two consecutive days of Korra. Asami sighed and steeled herself for another struggle of mind over heart.

“Ms.Sato, so nice of you to finally join us” Raiko said, in that not quite condescending way of his. Asami looked him in the eye but addressed everybody in the room. “I apologize, ladies and gentlemen. I had a bit of trouble with…. my vehicle before I came here’” she lied.

“You had trouble? Are you okay?” She didn’t have to look at the speaker to tell who was asking. Still looking at the crowd in general, Asami answered “I’m perfectly fine, thank you for asking, no technical problem I can’t fix, anyway”. She caught Tenzin looking at her with his eyebrow raised, as if asking “Why can’t you look at Korra, hmm?” She chose to ignore it. Tenzin can mind his own business for once, thank you very much.

She sat down on her chair at the head of the table, the others taking their cue from her and sitting down as well. Iroh was on her left and he gave her a small smile which she returned. He squeezed her hand for a couple of seconds “Let’s catch up after the meeting?” he whispered before letting go. She nodded and turned to the President who was clearing his throat.

 

“Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. Our order of business today - as you well know, the first-ever elected delegation from the newly established Democratic Earth Republic will be making its way to our capital. Via the Great South Road. Which I heard had a bit of a problem this morning?” Raiko addressed his question towards Asami.

Asami’s mouth pursed. “A problem that’s been seen to, Mr.President. I assure you, the Road will be ready for the Delegation at the deadline you gave us. Or maybe even a couple of days before that, if all goes well” she said. The way Raiko spoke, you’d think she and her company weren’t doing their jobs well enough. Raiko nodded “Good, very good then.”

“I’m afraid there’s a bigger problem to that road than a collapsed cliff.” The Chief of Police stated. Lin Beifong was looking at the maps set on the table, tracing the red line that symbolized the whole stretch of the Road towards Ba Sing Se. She lifted her eyes to address the people looking at her “I heard that there are still Insurgents- people who supported Kuvira – who are trying to destroy parts of the completed stretch. They’re small bands, according to our initial report. But I’m not keen on trusting that number until I know for sure. Anyway, even a small band of rogue benders can still make a lot of damage if their numbers aren’t checked.”

“I thought these insurgents have all but disbanded these past few months?” Suyin asked, her brows furrowed.

Lin looked at her sister “We thought so too. But we received reports that a length of the Road near Tso Gao – a week’s ride from here, was completely destroyed by rogue Earthbenders. That report just came in this morning. So there’s no telling what else they’ve destroyed since the report came in.”

“So you’re saying there are … bandits.. destroying our Road, still causing trouble - all in the name of an already failed Tyrant?” Iroh asked, his fists clenched.

 

“I’m saying, someone needs to travel the length of that Road, deal with the rogue factions and make sure everything is okay for travel before the Delegation leaves Ba Sing Se” Lin answered. 

“You think these rogue benders are a big problem?” Tenzin asked. “I think…” it was Mako who answered with a thoughtful crease to his brow, “that whatever it is that these bandits need to prove- the relationship between the Earth Kingdom and Republic City, not to mention the Delegation being composed of the first ever people to be voted into the important positions of the Earth Kingdom- are too volatile and too fragile for these bandits’ intentions to be left unchecked. So I think…. that we need to send people to check the situation out and if possible, nip any sign of insurgence in the bud”. Lin looked over at Mako with an appraising gaze.

 

“If we are to send people, I need to be with them..” Asami raised her hand indicating she wanted to finish since Iroh seemed like he was about to object, “… to check if my Road is fit for travelling.” She knew it was a bit assuming on her part, making it sound like she personally owned a Road that in reality belonged to the United Republic. But she and her people did build that Road damnit – poring over an unending sea of blueprints, spending months attending boring meetings and more importantly, tiring oculars and joining road inspections… she had people who worked countless hours baking in the sun, enduring the dust and the heat and winds coming from Si Wong desert, as they determinedly tried to finish the Highway in time for the deadline. There was no way she was sitting down to let all their hardwork go to waste in the hands of a few disgruntled zealots.

She looked at the gathering of people, unconsciously giving anyone who looked like they were about to argue a death glare. She crossed her arms in front of her, daring anyone to tell her otherwise. Luckily, nobody seemed to want to cross the Sato wrath.

“Right, since that’s one thing settled, I think there’s one more consideration we need to address” Lin said, getting everyone else’s attention.

“Since Ms.Sato is so intent to go, I think we need to send out an army with her, in case this problem is bigger than what we’ve been led to believe. I would hate it if we sent a small group out only to find out that our “bandit” problem is actually a thousand people strong. Or even if they were only a hundred, that’s still a lot of people” Lin said.

“I could go, and take a company of my soldiers with me” Iroh jumped in excitedly. Asami’s mouth twitched in amusement, looking at the General who was currently looking like an excited boy who just got the opportunity to escort her on a date or something. 

 

“I’m afraid we still need you here General, while there are still an unknown number of rogue Kuvira supporters in the countryside, we have a confirmed number – a large number – of Kuvira supporters causing terror attacks here at the City and your efforts, along with the Police department… “ Raiko nodded to Lin and Mako “….are still needed if we want to subdue these zealots before the Earth Delegation arrives.”

“But even if the bandits are a small number or a big army, we still need to send someone so that these insurgents know we mean serious business.” Suyin expressed, her face set hard. She’s still taking Kuvira’s actions to heart and still partly blaming herself.

Everybody started to talk at once but then a voice at the back of the table beat them to it.

“I could go.”  
Asami’s head whipped to the source of the voice, to the one person she badly wanted to avoid.

“I could go.” Korra said again, this time, in a louder voice. “I mean, I’m the most powerful bender in the world, who could mean more serious business than I? I’m like the most serious business in… uuhhh… the history of all serious businesses. Ever.”

Asami squinted her eyes at the Avatar who avoided looking at her and instead had her chin up and was looking at Raiko, like she was daring him to say no to her.

She knew she wasn't bragging, just stating a fact. She was right, of course, and she didn't like where this discussion was going.

“But….” Iroh started to protest.

“She’s right.” Asami glared at the speaker “What?”.

Tenzin was stroking his goatee, looking ….smug was the only word Asami could think of.

“The Avatar is right. She’s very capable. She can protect Asami’s team if it came down to a fight. And can also help out the Earthbenders who’ll be fixing the parts of the Road that have been destroyed by these insurgents. Sending out Korra would solve two problems at once.”

Asami was about to argue but Tenzin’s logic was sound.

“Very good Councillor. I wouldn’t have thought of that initially but this is the best solution we could come up with in so short a time” Raiko beamed at the Avatar.

“Thank you President, it’s a brilliant solution, if I may say so myself”, Tenzin preened and also looking at Korra like a very proud Father. Asami could swear he was up to something. 

 

“All right, if that’s settled, that’s all for this afternoon” Raiko practically leapt to his feet.

Everybody nodded and started to stand up.

Asami was left with her mouth opening and closing not being able to think of an objection – a sound objection – anything to counter whatever the hell just happened.

“WAIT!” she all but yelled. Everybody turned to her.

“Yes Ms.Sato? Is there anything else you’d like to discuss?” the President looked at her.

Asami just stood there like a gaping idiot. “I uhh…I…”

Tenzin raised an eyebrow at her. Tenzin I love you but I very much want to smack your bald head right now, she thought.

“If we don’t have anything else to discuss, I’d like to go back to actual work, if you all don’t mind.” Lin huffed.

“I… nothing.” Asami closed her mouth, defeated.

 

She turned back to her chair to gather her things only to be met with the Avatar smiling her lop-sided smile. “So, I guess we’re going on a road trip!” she grinned.

Asami just wanted to sink into the floor and die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATTEEEEEEE!!! haha


	9. All Roads Lead To....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's start the roadtrip!
> 
> A peek as to who Hesla is, exactly.
> 
> A KORRASAMI picnic! Sort of.
> 
> The SatorRover© makes its debut :D

Korra leaned her arm on the jeep's window. She discreetly glanced at her left side with the pretense of adjusting her left arm ties.

She was wearing her Earth Kingdom get-up today. She figured people from the Earth Kingdom would be more likely to trust anyone wearing their colors. And besides, the cloth used for the entire outfit was made up of thinner material than her usual water tribe garb - better for her Water Tribe constitution.

She discreetly looked up from tying the white bands on her elbows towards the silent beauty beside her. The silent, _scowling_ beauty beside her. Korra quickly looked away.

Asami was wearing sunglasses, not her usual green goggles that covered too much of her face. They had the top down and her onyx hair was cascading behind her, whipped around by the wind. She was as usual, breathtakingly beautiful and it was taking everything in Korra to not outright stare.

Asami had chosen to use one of her newest vehicles, the SatoRover. It was a big model, wheels thick and designed to scale almost any kind of path. This model, unsurprisingly, was painted with the Heiress' trademark red and black. Though it was actually twice the size of the average Satomobile, it was sleek, without giving the impression of being bulky.

It was really impressive to have a sense of design as well as technical know-how, Korra thought admiringly. She kept it to herself though. It really looked like Asami wasn’t in the mood for conversation right now.

She sighed. This was harder than she initially planned. It didn’t help that Hesla was being so… possessive. She remembered how she reacted when she learned of her current mission.

 

* * *

_“Are you sure you're not setting yourself up for more heartache?” the Actress asked, before drinking from the wine glass she was holding. They were at the penthouse, facing the windows, Hesla was standing, the Avatar lying on her back on the floor._

_“It doesn’t mean anything, it's an official mission from the Republic, not a traipse around the park. It's certainly not an excuse to satiate my personal issues, or feelings, for that matter” Korra answered from her place on the floor. She spotted Hesla giving her a side glance._

_“Anything or anywhere with her is always enough for you. Feelings won’t ever go away, I think, as long as you're always in close proximity with her. I thought you wanted to move on?” she said, taking another drink from her wineglass._

_Korra closed her eyes. “I'm trying.” She opened her eyes to see Hesla giving her a doubtful glance. “It doesn’t look it.”_

_“It’s harder than I originally thought. She's.. I’m.. It's just hard okay?” Korra rubbed her temples to soothe a growing headache._

_Korra heard Hesla's heels click towards her and immediately felt a hand cup her cheek, from where she was lying on the floor. She opened her eyes._

_Hesla was sitting beside her. Gown carelessly folded and trussed from where her legs were tucked to her side. It was uncharacteristic of her. Hesla doesn’t just impulsively sit on floors, not anymore. Especially not whilst wearing a designer gown. She was always so poised, so proper. Icy blues trained on Korra's face._

_Korra gave her a questioning glance._

_Hesla averted her eyes, looking out the window where the view of Republic City was spread out. Her hand moved to hesitantly take Korra's own._

_Korra didn’t miss the way the Actress gulped, like she was preparing for something hard to say. Again, it was really unlike her. Korra's never witnessed this side of Hesla. “Korra..” she started then paused. Korra squeezed her hand to let her know she was listening and wasn’t going to interrupt._

_“We could.. we could make this real, you know?” Hesla finally looked to her, her eyes vulnerable, and for once, lacking the usual assured confidence she possessed._

_Korra just looked at her with no expression._

Where’d this come from?

_She thinks she knows what Hesla is getting at, but she didn’t want to assume, as long as it wasn’t voiced out implicitly. So she asked, already dreading the answer. “What do you mean?”_

_Hesla looked at her pleadingly, but also with a hint of frustration. “Us, Korra. This pretense of a relationship we're doing. You don’t have to love me. I know it doesn’t work that way. But maybe, it'll happen you know, someday? And you know, you can move on.” she said, once again averting her eyes and looking towards the window._

_Korra sighed. She slowly withdrew her hand away from Hesla's grip. She noticed the Actress' hand was sweaty and she recognized that it took a lot of effort for the smaller girl to actually say what she just did._

_Korra sat up so that she was shoulder to shoulder to Hesla. “You know that wasn't our agreement Hes. You don’t need me now. You're famous! And I’m glad I was able to help with that. And you’ve done so much for me but… I just can’t…” she trailed off, knowing she’s already hurt the other girl too much and was hesitant to say any more._

_But Hesla insisted to hear the rest. If anything, she never was a coward, Korra thought. Even when she found her in that seedy stage being booed, fondled and pestered by the drunken clientele in the poorest part of red light district Gao Ling, she still carried herself with dignity. She really was brave. And it seemed she still wanted to hear the obvious, even if it’s going to cost her her heart._

_“Can’t what, Korra?”_

_Korra then looked her in the eye. “Can’t be with you, Hesla. There will always be one for me.” She said it in the most sympathetic way possible. But it still sounded so hurtful when she heard it. She didn’t miss the way Hesla flinched and averted her eyes. A tear ran down her cheek but she didn’t bother to wipe it away._

_“Hesla?” Korra asked, hesitant._

_She was surprised when she heard the smaller girl chuckle. To Korra, it sounded forced. “I know. I just wanted to try. You know, just in case you've changed your mind.” She sucked in a breath. And started to stand up. Korra beat her to it and quickly offered a hand._

_Hesla chuckled. “Always chivalrous.” She eyed Korra in that piercing way of hers. “Why can’t you be mean? Or ugly? Anything to make it easier for us, me, not to like you. Or to love you.” At the last sentence, she looked down on her feet, her courage failing her as soon as she admitted her feelings to the girl who was still holding her hand from when she helped her up._

_“If it helps, I drool in my sleep. And I get real sweaty fast. Like, it’s a waterfall, not the fresh kind. And I’ve got a back littered with scars.” Korra joked, trying to lighten the mood._

_This got a small smile from Hesla. And she lifted her finger to trace a small scar on Korra's jaw._

_“It doesn't help. But thank you for understanding. I hope all you're doing for her is worth it. She's so lucky and she doesn’t even know it.”_

_Korra gave a resigned shrug. She knew what she had with Asami will never amount to anything,_

_but that won’t stop her from ensuring the other's safety, even at the cost of her love._

_“I'm going to be here when all this is through and I hope that on that day, you'll see me as you see her.” The finger tracing scar drew away and she felt Hesla disengage her hand from hers._

_“I'm sorry Hes.” Korra said, still not meeting the other woman's eyes._

_Korra felt a peck on her cheek before hearing Hesla's heels clicking away and the elevator door opening. Her heart clenched._

_She knew Hesla rarely showed her true feelings. She’s gone through so much hurt and experience has molded her into becoming someone else other than the Hesla only Korra gets the privilege to see. She was grateful for this, and even a little flattered that she got to see the girl beyond the world-famous visage._

_But she also knew that Hesla would appreciate her not making a big deal about it. That is how she was. They were always honest with each other, at least. So she didn’t bother to look at the retreating girl. What can she say that she hasn't said already?_

_She heard a faint “Be careful Korra, I don't want you getting hurt.”_

_“I will” she answered, before turning towards her room to pack for the journey._

 

* * *

 

 

Asami felt Korra's eyes on her even though the Avatar was trying her hardest to be discreet. Being discreet never was her former best friend’s strong suit.

She was willing herself to get annoyed but instead felt her cheeks slowly heating up instead. Luckily, the weather was a bit warm and she could just chalk it up to the sun.

She caught another side glance and decided to break the silence.

“What?”

“Huh?” Korra blurted out, obviously flustered at being caught. She still pretended innocence though.

“You've been looking at me whilst pretending not to since we left the city proper.”

Korra had the grace to blush. “Oh. Uhm. I just wanted to say your new Rover is quite nice” she fibbed.

 

“I thought of the design based on the Mechatanks. This one can run on almost any terrain. The newer models are even being modified to become amphibious. But those are still in the design stage. This one's the prototype for the land-based models.” Asami answered, a bit of pride escaping in her voice.

Korra smiled. She knew Asami wasn’t bragging. It was just the other girl's way of expressing her excitement. Korra recognized the other girl's expression immediately. It was what she usually wore before she launched into a detailed explanation of whatever engineering feat she was working on at the moment.

Korra waited for the familiar excited rambling. When none came, she scrunched her forehead, looking intently at the raven-haired girl. Asami was for all purposes, studiously looking at the road, stopping her explanation and gaining self-control at the last second. Apparently, she really, really didn’t want to have small talk with Korra.

The Avatar was saddened, suddenly missing the casual way she and her former best friend could talk about anything and anyone for hours at a time. Those times were gone though. She sighed forlornly.

After a long moment of uncomfortable silence, Korra looked back towards the road they came from.

“You think the guys in uniform can keep up?” she asked her companion.

“Yes. I know we're a few hours ahead of them, but I wanted a head start. The Rover’s big. But it's not so fast that those new Satomobiles we designed for the Force won’t be able to keep up. But anyway, we'll see them at our Rendezvous point, at Tsim Zao Li.” Asami answered, finding talking about the mission a safer conversation than anything that might lead to more personal matters.

“Okay. TZL. That's about 4hours from the capital by train, so if we're taking a straightforward route by road, we'll be there by late afternoon.” Korra said, teeth nibbling her lower lip, trying to remember.

 

“You’ve been there before?” Asami glanced at her, mild curiosity in her voice.

“Swung around there a couple of times when I was looking for Raava” Korra said quietly.

Asami pursed her lips. It seemed all their attempts at conversation always touched on sensitive topics. Korra's told her about some of what happened during her 6month disappearance during her darkest days, after recovering in the Southern Water Tribe.

She didn't know how to respond to that so she just kept quiet.

Korra seemed determined to break the ice though. “They've got the best moonshine though”, she said, chuckling a bit.

“Oh?” Asami said, interested, despite her initial hesitance to talk with the Avatar.

“Yep. They ferment it with the juice from the Orenji Cacti. It only grows near the TZL Lake. The lake’s got something in the water making the cactus juice have a nutty flavor. It also suppresses the hallucinogenic effects, so it's very popular with the locals. You can drink more without the side effect of going temporarily crazy” the smaller girl said with a grin.

“TZL Lake. I’ve heard about that. Isn't it just a small oasis though?” Asami queried, her natural inclination towards curiosity getting the best of her.

Korra grinned, “Yes. But in these parts, there's no bigger body of water than TZL Lake. Of course, there’s a bit of local pride involved.”

Asami just hummed. She didn’t want to admit that Korra talking about trivia is actually sort of fun.

“You've got to try it” Korra said, a smile in her voice.

Asami just answered with a noncommittal shrug. “I hardly think a project leader drinking while on a mission is a good example to our troops.”

She heard Korra harrumph beside her. “You won't be able to avoid it though. The Elders won’t conduct any kind of business or interaction with you unless you drink a cup of TZL Moonshine.”

The CEO glanced at the Avatar, a disbelieving expression on her face. “Really?” She narrowed her eyes “Or are you pulling my leg?”

Korra just shrugged nonchalantly. “The Avatar never jokes about official business.”

Asami looked back to the road, she couldn’t tell whether the other girl was joking or not. She really has changed from those days when she wore her feelings on her sleeve.

The two settled on a comfortable silence after that, though Asami insisted on thinking it more genial than comfortable. Korra just thought it was nice.

After a couple of hours, a very loud rumble startled Asami from her driving. She glanced at Korra (who was wearing a very sheepish expression) and almost laughed when she realized it came from the other girl's stomach.

“Hungry?” the Heiress asked.

“Just a bit. Not so much” the Water Tribe native answered with a straight face.

And then her tummy growled again.

Asami couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped her. “Alright, let me just find a place to stop.”

“Hey wait, I know this place” the Avatar suddenly exclaimed excitedly. “There's a dirt track somewhere………..there! Make a right” she directed the CEO.

Asami obediently followed the Avatar's excited instructions.

The road was a wide dirt path, the terrain still hilly, as these parts were still not purely desert.

 _If anything, I could test out how this baby handles on unpaved rocky road_ , Asami thought.

They rounded a corner and Korra directed her to stop near an outcrop of rock.

She hasn’t fully parked yet when the Avatar jumped into the back and rummaged some food and water from their supplies. She jumped down on a cushion of air, joining Asami who was looking around the unfamiliar terrain.

 

“Over here” Korra led, stepping around some bushes and into an opening into the rock formation.

Asami eagerly followed, caught on Korra's palpable excitement.

“Careful, there” the smaller girl directed the CEO through a dark narrow passageway within the stone, using her finger as a small torch, holding it high.

All at once, Korra extinguished the small flame and popped out from the opening. Asami stumbled out a moment later and she couldn’t suppress the awed gasp that escaped her lips.

 

They were standing inside an immense cave. There were sunrays coming in from various cracks on the cave's roof and it gilded the desert rock gold and bronze. At the middle of the cave was a pool of blue water, dust motes visible through the various rays of light hitting the water's surface. The rock wall inside was smooth with a natural design of earth lines undulating in waves caused by the passage of time. The cave -cathedral was so otherworldly, so surreal, it rendered the raven-haired girl speechless for a moment.

“Wow.” Was the only thing she could say.

“I’m glad you like it” the girl beside her said.

Asami looked towards Korra but she was already setting up their food on a raised platform. She earthbent a couple of stools for them to sit on and as soon as she finished setting the “table” stood up excitedly and rocked on the balls of her feet.

Asami rolled her eyes. “Let’s eat then.”

All she heard was a very excited “YEY!” before the Avatar rushed towards her plate and started stacking it up with whatever food she was able to bring.

“Slow down Korra, the food's not going anywhere.”

 

“Offf, right shury” the darker girl mumbled through a mouth-full of dumplings.

Asami just shook her head amused, despite herself.

 

* * *

 

Korra cleared a part of the cave floor with some airbending and flopped down, spread-eagled.

“I’m so full. I can't stand up. I can’t move. I might have eaten something bad. I feel like I’m dying. Please leave me here Asami. Don’t think of me. We'll meet again… someday” Korra said dramatically, all the while rubbing her stomach and groaning.

Asami arched an eyebrow at her whilst fixing the plates and various utensils that Korra brought. “You just want me to clean these up by myself.”

Korra groaned pitifully in answer, getting a chuckle from the CEO.

“Get up, I’m done” Asami called after a few minutes.

 

Korra gingerly stood up. “Oh look, miracle of miracles, I'm cured! I can move again! Thank the spirits!!!”

Asami just scoffed but there was a laugh in her voice. It was so hard to hate Korra when she was being silly this way. Try as she might, she couldn’t imagine Iroh rolling around in the dust.

“How’d you find this place anyway?”

“I was following a spirit. It led me here. Come here for a bit” Korra waved Asami back towards the pool.

The taller girl acquiesced.

“Look” the Avatar pointed towards the water.

Asami squinted, not seeing anything unusual. Then something _moved_ inside the pool. Only then did she realize _it_ was translucent. And it was big. So big in fact that she stepped back from the water just as what was residing in the pool uncoiled and raised itself out of the pool. It had a flat head, it's body long and writhing.

“Avatarrrrrrr, it’s beennn a long timmemee” it hissed.

“Axelar, a good day to you old friend.”

“You brought companyyy, perhaps... _food_ for meeee???”

At that, Asami immediately dropped the container of plates she was carrying and assumed a fighting stance, already calculating the best way possible for defensive manoeuvres.

She heard a booming laugh though and was surprised to see that it came from the transparent Water Snake.

“Cut it out, Axelar. You're still crazy I see.” Korra said in a wry voice.

Asami was confused about the totally different sounding voice that spoke next - higher and with a musical quality to it.

“Oh Korra, you're such a stick in the mud.” Just then, a small fuzzy looking Orange spirit resembling a mouse hopped out from behind one of the rocks near the pool.

“ _You're_ Axelar? Asami huffed to the still giggling creature.

Korra answered when it seemed the spririt couldn’t stop its chortles long enough to reply to Asami.

“He’s the Hill Guardian. Likes to play jokes. Made me lost a couple of times. But in the end took pity and led me to this cave. That didn’t stop him from doing his pranks tho. I should’ve known he’d play one on you.” Korra chuckled in remembrance but there was a twinkle in her eye indicating she _did_ expect something, at least.

“Uhm. Nice to meet you, I guess” Asami said, ever the gracious person.

“At least this Beauty has some manners, Avatar” Axelar said, bowing low to the CEO.

Korra rolled her eyes. “Well, we better get going. Thanks for letting us eat here, buddy.”

“My pleasure. I will see you again” the Spirit said in acknowledgement of the two, eyeing them for a few seconds before once again turning invisible.

Asami thought it was a weird goodbye, but she didn’t think too much about it considering how fickle and weird spirits are in the first place.

She caught Korra glancing at her to signal that they start moving.

Before they reached the cave's entrance though, Asami heard the Avatar call to her.

“Asami, wait. Here, look at this” she said with a grin.

Asami peered over Korra's shoulder to spot what looked to be earthbent words in the cave's ceiling.

_Korra was here._

Just then, the girl beside her made some small movements with her hands.

Asami gazed in curiosity when the wall beside the writing started to move, wondering what Korra was doing.

 _Korra *arrow* and Asami ~~was~~ were here_.

The Avatar dusted her hands on her pants. “There” she said, turning with her signature crooked smile to Asami. “Ready to go?”

Asami just nodded. She thought it was sweet. But she's never going to tell Korra that.

Only a couple of hours in each other's company and already Korra was worming her way inside her walls again. This trip was going to be a challenge, and if she wanted to come out of it unscathed, she just needed to harden her heart more.

She sped up and walked ahead of the Avatar. “Let’s go” she said, purposefully not looking back.

Before she exited the cave though, she thought she heard Axelar chuckle against her ear “Seems like I’m not the only one fond of fooling people here, Lovergirl” he whispered.

Asami just sped up more trying to escape the playful spirit's giggles and ignoring the way her mind seemed to agree with the Guardian's observation.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter yey!
> 
> I had to reread this again 'coz I've forgotten where I was, story-wise.  
> This is my first fanfic ever. How time flies. haha
> 
> New year's just around the corner, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! :D

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fic, in like, ever. I have a rough idea on where I want to go with this story, and so far, it seems like it's gonna be a few chapters long. Hope you guys enjoy the ride though, 'coz so far, I am. :D Happy reading!


End file.
